don't hold it against me (fnia or fnaf lemon)
by kiana.n.west
Summary: circus baby had grown a fondness to the mature ballerina, ballora. till she can't help but be with her.


as another day ends, the animatronics were hanging out in the storage facility, were they live. the ring leader, baby, was watching as the tall ballerina goes to her room. she saw her crawl in the little vent on the bottom on the glass, and saw under her skirt her purple underwear. before she could follows her she had to go back to her room for inspection.

after that night, baby went into ballora gallery and sees a powered down ballorena. she wakes her by pressing her on button. she awakes and sees the little clown girl in front of her, smiling her usual smile. "why have you wake me?" ballora said in a mysterious tone. baby took a moment before kissing ballora on the cheek. "because i'm bored, i wanted to play with you." baby whined playfully, trying to sound like a kid. ballora smiled, patting baby on the head. "ok. what you want to do?" baby grinned and looked at ballora giant breast covered by the blue-mini-sleeveless bra. her legs rubbed together, she was scared to asked. to see her reaction to such a forward, ballora didn't notice her moments "um i...i want to try something new. you know." baby blushed. ballora heard the nervousness in her voice, her smile fades.

"oh. you want to feel them? baby?" ballora asked. baby blush painted her face. she shakes, she wants to say yes, but not sure she want to. "um s...sure." she said. ballora shrugged and took off her mini bra and let her boobs bounds down. baby froze at the sight of her big white boobs. ballora look with a smirk. "don't be afraid, baby. yours are just as beautiful." ballora said, taking off bra and letting her boobs fly free. baby quickly wrapped her arms around her breast, to cover them. ballora gently took baby hands and laid them on her breast. as soon baby comed in contacted with them, she could feel how soft and warmed they feeled, till she couldnt help but squeeze them tight.

ballora moned, trembling at the feel. baby moved them around like joysticks, making ballora moan louder. baby grew more and more horny the louder ballora moan and found herself sucking on her nipple like a bottle. ballora moaned her name telling her to stop. she did what she asked and stepped back. "im...um..i'm sorry. i didn't know what came over me. please don't hold it against me. i...was just-" ballora stopped baby's sentence with a kiss. she had wanted her to go further with loving her as she did. the kiss when on, by now there were laying on the floor while they try and get each others close off, ballora already had her tongue sworling and wresuling baby's tougne, as baby was fingering ballora's vagina hole. ballora sat up on her knees and sigh. she stared at baby laying on the ground so helpless and vulnerable, like a child. "what" baby asked, confused on the look she was giving her.

"oh nothing." ballora answered "just thinking. you are a fantastic lover, and now it's time to return the favor." she added, towering over baby's open legs. she gose down and licks her cliteres, with her now warm tongue. baby jumps in surprise at the feeling, letting little moans out. ballora cotinued, going from her cliteres to her hole. "your really wet baby. be careful we don't get controlled shocked." ballora giggled as she slurped. baby maoned as she grabbed her own boobs, to get more worked up. ballora stopped and stuck two finger in her hole. in and out fast, with a couple of moments where she played around inside.

baby was going crazy, she was moaning ballora's name and shouting random nonsense. "oh god...ballora...im. im going to cum..please don't stop." she moaned, grabbing her boobs even tighter. "yeah baby." ballora said licking her puss, ready for her to squrt. "oh oh god" she screamed as a white liquid comes out and into balloras mouth. she swallows after backing up to let the rest of it go out. baby breathed heavily and twiched. ballora grind and layed on top of the tired clown girl. "you know i really like you ballora." baby said between breaths.

"even if you are more serious...i'm glad you are apart of my circus." baby smiled, as she looked deep in ballora's purple glossy eyes. "me too" ballora smiled back. ballora lay next to baby and hugged the night way.


End file.
